Gladys
Gladys is a transgender/transsexual woman who lives in New York. Background Gladys has been living in an alley behind a resturant on West 14th Street in Manhattan, New York for a long time apparently. Born male, sometime in Gladys's life she began living as a woman. She is friends with Tessa Altman, who befriended her because she lived on her block. As seen in "Pilot", Gladys is apparently not the only homeless transgender/transsexual person living on Tessa's former block in New York, because while George is loading a moving van, a male bum in a long blonde wig is seen digging through the garbage can. "Charity Case" So far, Gladys makes a marginal appearance in episode six of season one, "Charity Case". In this episode when Tessa tries to teach the people of Chatswin about how serious the epidemic of starvation is, and how the needy are closer than Orlando, Florida. Into the doorway of Chatswin High's multipurpose room, Gladys pushes her shopping cart that contains several trash bags that hold all of her belongings. He and Tessa prove a point about the waste of food, Gladys mentioning that she has been living in the alleyway on West 14th Street since she was exactly fourteen years old. Tessa gives her the platters of pre-packaged deli meat that Dallas had dump, and Gladys thanks her silently and leaves. Later, it is shown that Tessa shipped the appliances and gadgets the citizens of Chatswin donated her and George to the resturant next to Gladys' home. A chef from the resturant hands the package to Gladys, who opens it to the set of light-up boccee balls. Gladys looks up to the sky and thanks the Lord for the boccee balls, believing they are blessings. Later, in the last seen, Tessa opens a letter from Gladys that was printed on her stationary. It said that she sold all the junk Tessa gifted her and used the money she got to purchase a pop-up tent and a prepaid cell phone that makes "turning tricks a lot more easier". She also invites Tessa to stay with her whenever she visits New York. "Good looking out - Gladys." Location and Belongings As seen in "Charity Case" Gladys places her belongings and furniture throughout the curb, the sidewalks and in the alleyway. Gladys owns several shopping carts and carriages to store his belongings in, one full of trash bags filled with empty energy drink cans and one filled with different wigs, pairs of go-go boots and feather boas. In the alley, Gladys has a vanity table stocked with several other wigs and beauty products. Also, there are boxes placed throughout her home. Appearance Gladys is African American. She has a slight moustache on his upper lip. She wears wigs (in "Charity case", her first wig is a long, bright blonde wig and the second is a dark auburn one) and bright eye and lip makeup. She wears a bright dress, a fur vest, a pair of fishnet stockings, snow boots, and hoop earrings. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:One-shot Appearances Category:Female Characters